Leaping of Hearts
by FawkesSP
Summary: All starts when Draco becomes confused and Harry is the only one who he goes to for help, or maybe he goes to him for something else. but when Harry starts feeling something for him, what should they do? Slash story, don't read if you are offended. Review
1. Softer Words Spoken

**Disclaimer**: Do not own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling.

**By**- FawkesSP

**Chapter One**- Softer Words Spoken

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall to find the ceiling a dark swirling gray which meant that the snow was probably still falling. Their Herbology classes, and their Care of Magical Creatures classes, had been canceled for the past two days because of the deep snow. That was okay with Harry, as they were working with a particularly nasty plant that would eject a foul sap that cause painful blisters if it got on your skin in Herbology, and in Care of Magical Creatures, well their teacher after all was Hagrid.

Harry took a seat between Seamus and Ron and started filling his plate with sausages and toast. He happened to glance up and saw Draco Malfoy striding into the Great Hall. Something was different about him, Harry noticed. He was not making fun of anyone or bragging about how much better he is than everyone else. He sat on the side of the Slytherin table, not saying a word. A flutter of owls overhead showed that the morning post was among them once again, dropping flecks of snow over various areas in the Hall, giving parcels and letters to their owners. Harry saw Malfoy's eagle-owl drop him a letter. He ignored it.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked. "I was just telling you that I think we should do our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework during our free period."

"Oh… yeah sure." Harry said, still looking at Draco.

Ron gave him a puzzled look, which Harry ignored and he started to eat. What was it that was wrong with Malfoy? For as long as he had known him, he would never miss a chance to show off at least once in a crowd. And even more, why does he even care?

He spotted Hedwig amongst the crowd of owls and waited for her to come down to him. She landed, and Harry untied a letter from Hagrid, which was more than likely telling him about his problems with their current magical creature study because of the storm. Just then he saw Malfoy get up, alone, and walk out of the Great Hall. Harry thought for a moment, and decided to follow him.

"Where are you going?" said Ron, looking up at him.

"…bathroom" Harry replied.

That wasn't really a lie, as he saw Malfoy go into the nearest boy's toilet. Harry hesitated for a moment, and walked in after Malfoy. When he walked in, he saw Malfoy standing with his head bowed over the sink. Harry walked over to him.

"Draco…? What's-" Harry said, but was cut off when Draco jumped back.

"Hey! Oh, its you Potter, what do you want?" he said, walking back over to the sink.

What should have he expected from Malfoy, a warm greeting? Of course not..

"Nothing… I was just…er… what's wrong?" Harry said slowly.

Draco didn't look up, just stood there not making any sign as to respond to Harry's question. He was about to walk away when-

"I don't know. I have a lot on my mind, and I am really confused right now. You heard that I had broken up with Pansy, I'm sure? Yeah, that was a total disaster, she just doesn't understand…"

Harry didn't know what to say. It's not that he hadn't heard of Draco and Pansy breaking up, because he had. He was pretty sure the whole school had heard about it by now. Once something is out, it is out, and everyone seems to know it in a matter of minutes, Harry knew only to well. It was the fact that Draco hadn't had a calm conversation with him, ever. He kind of liked it.

"….no. No, I am okay." Draco looked at Harry, and smiled, standing up. "Thanks, though…"

Wow, this was such a shock for Harry, he didn't know how to react to Draco being kind to him. He turned and walked out of the bathroom, Draco going one way, Harry the other. He then met up with Ron and Hermione walking out of the Great Hall, apparently breakfast was over.

"We were thinking of going up the library instead of the common room, its too crowded in there and we need room to do our Defense Against the Dark Arts work, is that okay?" said Hermione looking cheerful at the idea of going to the Library.

"Yeah sure, that's okay." Harry said.

So they set off towards the library, bearing away from their fellow Gryffindors, and following the few students who were using their free period for work also. The thick gray snow was swirling violently outside the glass windows. The corridors were extremely dark that it looked like evening instead of morning, and he saw Filch lighting extra torches. They turned into the large library where Madame Pince was hovering over students making sure they weren't harming her books. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a table in the far back where the librarian was less likely to bother them. Harry took out his book and opened to where they were studying, and a piece of parchment and looked at Hermione instantly for help on the essay.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, looking at Harry and Ron's hungry eyes for some information. "well I am not going to tell you what to do, you should know that by now."

So reluctantly, Harry looked into his book and started to read, except he wasn't comprehending what he was reading. He kept wondering back to thoughts of Draco. What was it that he was confused about? Was he just being nice to Harry because there was so much on his mind, or because he wanted to? He looked up and in the far corner, darkened because of no candles, saw Draco himself in the corner, looking right back at him. Harry's heart leapt.

**A/N- **Okay, I couldn't help but write a Harry/Draco fic, and this story wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Please review. FawkesSP


	2. Draco's Reason

**Disclaime**r-Not my characters, you know how it goes.

**By**- FawkesSP

**Chapter Two**- Draco's Reason

Staring back at him was the boy who for the past few years he had despised more than any other student at Hogwarts. The boy who had tried to make him lose one of the most important Quidditch matches in his third year. And not to mention he was from Gryffindor's rival house.

Draco Malfoy nodded to the doorway, and Harry shook his head to indicate that he understood him. Harry momentarily thought that seeing as this was Draco, could he really trust him? But somehow, he did. He saw it in his pale eyes. As Malfoy left, Harry packed up his things.

"… no Ron, I said you cannot copy- Harry? Where are you going?" Hermione said, almost knocking over her ink bottle.

"Er.. I have to run back up to the dormitory, I forgot something." Harry lied quickly. He put his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and his essay (if you could call it that, as it only had his name on it) back in his bag, capped his ink bottle, took his quill, and started out of the library.

He knew that he could tell Ron and Hermione anything, but this was different. He knew how they both felt about Draco, and he could sense that their reactions would not be supportive or comforting. Ron looked for a second that he knew Harry was lying, but he went back trying to persuade Hermione to let him copy her.

Harry walked over to the small archway out of the library into the south side of the castle. Madame Pince looked threatening at him, as though he might be stealing one of her books, but he passed the test. As he stepped out into the corridor, he saw Malfoy leaning against the wall and looking out the dark window at the lake, that just looked like a dark mass. Harry waited for a moment before letting Draco know that he was standing behind him. His stomach felt fluttery, his fingertips began to tingle. He shook his head.

"Umm... hey..." Harry said nervously.

Again, Draco seemed he wasn't going to respond. Harry couldn't detect any nervousness in him, but it seemed he couldn't think about what to say. It had to be weird for him to, Harry thought, after all the ridiculing through the years, and for him to be coming to Harry…

Draco continued to stand there, staring with a blank look that Harry had never seen in anyone. Harry didn't know what to do, this was so awkward. Despite that, he walked over next to him, leaned on the other side of the window, and looked into what seemed like a never ending sea of gray.

"I…I needed someone to talk to, and I didn't know who to go to." Draco said, looking at Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say. He tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach, which seemed to be spreading throughout his body. Some kids walked by, Harry ignored them. Seeing Harry and Draco together was not normal around Hogwarts, and everyone knew about their rivalry.

"Well... er... Since there is no classes for a lot of kids right now, I don't think we are going to be getting any privacy anywhere. Would you want to meet in the Charms corridor at 9? Filch usually cleans there first, so we should be safe." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I think we need to be private," Draco said as a group of kids in their year walked by and eyed them suspiciously. "Okay, I'll be there." But he looked worried.

For a fleeting second he wanted to touch Draco, just to try and tell him it was going to be okay. When he started to move, his legs felt numb.

Harry didn't want to go back to join Ron and Hermione doing work, but then he heard the bell that meant the morning classes were over. So he started his way back to the Great Hall. What was it that Draco wanted to talk to him about? How come he was having all these feelings for him all the sudden? He passed Mrs. Norris who was trotting up to him as though he was breaking the rules.

"Go away, I am going to lunch." he said firmly.

The school was already on their way there, so Harry walked behind the people leaving their class, or where ever they were for their free period. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat on the side facing the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there yet. He realized he wasn't really hungry at the moment so he just took half of a sandwich, and was soon joined by Ron and Hermione.

"...Well if you would have let me look at your essay first, you wouldn't have to help me correct it. Hey Harry." Ron said as he sat down next to him.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't come back, I… er.. just started my work in the common room is all." he said most defiantly.

"Yeah, I thought so." Hermione said, still looking slightly angry at Ron.

Harry stayed silent most of lunch, and in the rest of his classes didn't participate much. He found it really hard to concentrate on his work In Transfiguration, when he was supposed to be turning beetles into buttons for review, he kept messing up. He was glad when the day was over and he was on his way back to the common room.

He walked up to the fat lady, said the password ("mountain troll") and climbed through the portrait hole. The round Gryffindor common room was the warmest part of the castle he had been in yet, and he was very grateful for the crackling fire. He passed a group of second years, who were playing a game of Exploding Snap, and walked to the closest chair by the fire, soaking up its warmth. Soon later, he had fallen asleep.

"Harry? Harry! Wake up."

Harry stirred, and opened his eyes to a mass of bushy brown hair. Hermione was staring at him.

"Did you get your homework done?" she asked him, sitting down on the other chair.

"Yeah, where is Ron?" said Harry.

"I think he went up to the dormitory already." Hermione replied.

Harry suddenly remembered he was supposed to meet Draco. He spun around and saw that the windows were pitch black.

"What time is it?" Harry said quickly.

"It was nine when I checked" she told him.

And without saying another word, he ran out of the common room, leaving Hermione completely bewildered.

"I thought you weren't going to come" said Draco, five minutes after Harry left the common room.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep" Harry said breathlessly.

And they began to walk down the corridor, in silence, for who knows how long, and then Harry remembered why he was with him to begin with.

"She just didn't understand you know?" Draco said suddenly. "I mean I couldn't tell her the whole reason, you never know how girls are going to react when you break off a relationship, they might tell people anything to make life miserable as hell, but I tried as best I could to tell her that I needed time to think for myself."

Harry knew he was talking about Pansy Parkinson. Draco and her had been together since, well, a long time. Nobody seemed to know what the reason was, and now Harry knew, neither did Pansy.

They turned along another corridor, this one was more colder than any part of the castle they had walked through yet as there was no torches or candles anywhere. Harry drew his cloak around him closer.

"So, what exactly did you need to think about for yourself?" Harry asked, through chattering teeth.

"Well, that's what I need to talk to someone about. I never really needed to talk to someone before, until recently, and then I realized I don't really have anyone to talk to. But all this confusion that I have been feeling has been happening for awhile now." Draco said. "Ugh! This is so hard for me!"

Harry jumped a little at the sound of him getting angry all the sudden. They stopped in the middle of the dark corridor, but Harry could distinctly see Draco's eyes pouring into his. Harry thought he knew what was bothering him.

"You can tell me. I mean I know we have not gotten along very well in school. Hell, we have not gotten along at all. But today, I sensed that something was different in you, and I couldn't help but go see you." said Harry, quite awkwardly.

At these words, Draco finally seemed he could talk to Harry. He let out a long, slow, quivering breath, as though he may be crying, and ran his hands through his smooth silver-blonde hair.

"I kind of felt the same way," he said, still staring into Harry's green eyes, "You see, Harry, I think that I might like someone, someone unexpected." He said it softly, as though he was whispering, but Harry caught every word, as though he was yelling it.

Harry could of never pictured Draco Malfoy like this. He wasn't used to hearing Draco sound sincere, and just overall, a nice guy. Frankly, Harry never thought he could be like that when he thought about all the things he put him through.

The darkness in the corridor seemed to be pressing on every inch of his body, and a cold breeze swept through and seemed to chill his insides. And just when he was going to continue walking, Draco grabbed his hand.

**A/N**- I guess I am having more trouble than I thought. I keep thinking they seem too OOC, well of course they are OOC, but I mean their character, not the situation because of course that's going to be OOC for them. But I don't know how to change that without messing up what I have set for the story in my mind. Any suggestions? Thank you!


	3. Love's Good

**Disclaimer-**Characters are property of JK Rowling.. The usual.

**By-** FawkesSP

**Chapter Three- **Love's Good.

"Did you hear-?" whispered Draco.

Harry had heard it- it sounded as though something had crashed in the nearest room that they had just passed next to them. Draco continued to hold on to Harry's hand, it was warmer than his and Draco seemed to tighten his grip. Harry actually, didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, it…er… probably was Peeves. Or…something." Harry said, squinting around the darkness.

Draco didn't seem to realize what he was doing, he was still looking around. Perhaps he was afraid someone might overhear them. But, finally he looked into Harry's eyes again, and down at their joined hands, and slowly let go. Harry watched him for a moment, the sensation in his stomach began again, and it almost seemed like he wanted to keep holding Draco's hand…

"Peeves... yeah you're right. Er.. sorry about that I-" Draco said, but Harry cut him off.

"No, don't be it's okay." he said warmly. "So," Harry said, beginning to walk back down the darkened corridor, with Draco closely at his side, "are you going to tell me?"

Draco seemed back to being very nervous. He was breathing more heavily, and if Harry could see him properly, he was sure he would be shaking. He was now just looking at the cold stone floor. After a moment of silence, broken only by Draco's breathing, he looked into Harry's eyes once more.

"Okay, I know this might seem totally unbelievable. I want you to know that I can't help the way I feel, it just happened this way okay?" he stammered.

Harry waited, almost sure of what was coming. His heart beat faster.

"For awhile now, I have found myself staring at, and my thoughts trailing off to.. well.. _you._" Draco said slowly, but before Harry could say something he continued-

"I mean, I will understand if you don't want to say anything to me about this, but I can't keep going through day after day, wondering what would happen if I told you. I wanted to tell you so I would feel better knowing that you know."

Harry's heart was beating so fast now, he felt as if he had just ran miles without stopping. Draco Malfoy was telling him, so he thought, that he pretty much liked him. Seeing as he broke up with Pansy, it wasn't just as a friend. Harry couldn't think of what to say, but then he figured he should tell Draco about the feelings he has been feeling about him today, and maybe that would help him feel better. Right now, Draco looked as though he wanted nothing more than to run away and forget he had ever said anything. Yes that's what he would do...

"Draco, today when I looked at you, I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to talk to you. So when I saw you in the library, I felt this feeling that I never really felt before. I was actually happy to see you." Harry paused. He thought that this sounded a little, well, stupid, but it seemed that Draco was feeling better. And right now, that's all he wanted… Harry continued.

"I watched you for a minute or so when you were looking out the window and I had some of the biggest butterflies in my stomach." he finished. He was looking at Draco, and he noticed that both of them were now breathing very heavy. They moved close together. They were so close Harry could feel the warm breath on his face from Draco. He wanted to kiss him. But should he? He made up his mind, and leaned foreword until their lips were almost going to touch when-

A sudden flicker of light was coming around the corner of the corridor, which meant that Filch was more than likely the carrier of the lantern. Draco seemed to think the same thing because the boys quickly looked at each other and nodded and ran the opposite direction, as quietly as one could run. Harry, out of habit, ran up to the Gryffindor Tower. Only when he got to the portrait of the fat lady did he realize that Draco was no longer with him. Slightly upset, he had no choice but to go back into the common room.

The fire was now a lot more dimmer than when he was last in front of it. There were a few fellow Gryffindors scattered around, but neither Ron nor Hermione were there. He walked up to the dark dormitory, which was filled with snores from Neville and Ron. He took off all his clothes, put on his pajamas, and climbed into his extra warm four poster bed. The thoughts of the night with Malfoy were buzzing through his head like a room full of pixies. Barely ten minutes ago, he was going to _kiss _Draco. What did this mean? Was he… no he couldn't be… could he? Was Draco? All he knew is that if Filch hadn't of came, well, the thought made him feel as though he was falling very fast. Harry laid there, for he didn't know how long, until he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning with sun shining through the window next to his bed. The storm that had been raging over the castle for the past few days seemed to have blown over. Harry squinted against the sun and looked around the dormitory. He was the only one there which meant the school must be down at breakfast. Harry dressed, and started to walk down the stairs when he got his first glimpse of the common room. Hermione was sitting there, reading a book. He stopped. What should he tell her about his behavior last night when he went to meet Draco?

He walked in the common room, and Hermione looked up at him. Maybe she wouldn't bring it up.

"Oh hello. Did you sleep well?" she said looking up from her book.

"Yes, I slept fine. How come you are still here?" Harry asked her.

"I was waiting for you so we could go eat breakfast together, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures are still canceled, the snow is way too deep for us to be walking through. So that means first two classes are free!" Hermione said.

Harry nodded, and together they set out through the portrait hole. The scene could not be more different than it was yesterday. The corridors were blazing with light and when Harry looked out the window, he was almost blinded by the sight of the pure white snow. He saw Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and could see him shoveling the snow out from in front of his door. The students that were walking along the corridors with Harry and Hermione no longer had chattering teeth and pulling their robes tighter around themselves.

When they entered the Great Hall, most of the school was chatting loudly amongst themselves and laughing. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco talking to Blaise Zabini, a boy in their year, though he didn't seem like he felt much like talking. Draco glanced up when Harry walked to the Gryffindor table. Harry met Draco's eyes. Noticing Hermione looking at him suspiciously, he looked away, and sat down between Ginny and Ron, not facing the Slytherin table.

"Morning, Ron." said Harry, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey, Harry, where were you last night? You weren't in the dormitory by the time I fell asleep." said Ron.

So, it wasn't Hermione that was the one to ask about his sudden urge to leave, it was Ron. Harry was starting to get nervous, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't say he went to the library, it was closed. And if that's where he was going he would have most definitely brought his Invisibility Cloak, and Hermione would know that he hadn't had it. Plus, since it was after hours, there was really no excuse.

"Yeah, Harry, you kind of ran out on me last night, I was really confused. Where _did _you go?" Hermione said, looking puzzled.

"I- er- I was-" Harry tried to think of something when-

"He was with me." said a dreamy voice from behind him.

Luna Lovegood was standing behind the three of them, her bulging eyes and wearing a smile on her face. She nodded at Harry, and he was at no point going to mess up a chance to get out of this situation.

"Yeah, I was with Luna. She asked me to meet her at nine, and that's why I ran away so fast. I was late." Harry assured them.

"Oh, well we were just wondering." Ron said, but he still looked as puzzled as Hermione did.

Harry pretty much ate in silence the rest of breakfast. He nodded occasionally at something Ron or Hermione said to him, but nothing much more. He was wondering why Luna Lovegood out of all people would have said anything. Harry was really eager to talk to Luna, so after the bell rang, he ran to catch up to her.

"Luna!" Harry called after her.

"Oh, hello Harry." she said, turning around. She was looking dreamily around as though nothing awkward had happened earlier.

"Er.. I was just wondering… why- how?" Harry said.

"You want to know why I saved you from telling your friends something really embarrassing?" Luna asked.

"Yeah..." Harry said awkwardly.

"Well last night, I was in my dormitory and I realized some of my things were missing. Well you know, people like to hide my stuff on me. So I decided I would go out and look for them. Well while I was looking, I saw you walking with that Draco boy. I know that you two don't get along and I was worried something was going to happen. So while I was looking for my things, I followed you. I heard some very interesting things, I should say. I thought you two were going to catch me at one point. When I was in one of the empty classrooms looking around, I tripped over something and knocked a load of stuff over. But you two were more.. er.. distracted.. by each other." Luna told him.

"Oh, that was you? Wow, Luna, I don't know what to say, umm… thank you for looking out for me but, you won't tell anyone what you heard would you?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course I wouldn't. I find that its nice you two will hopefully stop fighting." she said, and she walked away.

Harry stood there, a little shocked at what Luna just told him, and a little embarrassed. He was not going to tell Draco that she had heard what they were talking about, it was hard enough for him just to tell Harry. He couldn't help but think of the last thing Luna had told him. _I find that its nice you two will hopefully stop fighting. _Would this be the way Hermione and Ron would feel about the situation? What about everyone else? Harry didn't even know if him and Draco were going to talk about it again, or if anything was going to come of it. But he couldn't help but think about how it would be to finally be on good terms with him.

Harry was just walking around his gained free period. He was looking out the window and walking aimlessly when he ran into someone.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Harry said. He bent down to pick up the persons books and when he looked at the person to hand them their things, he almost dropped them again.

"Draco.." He said very slow.

And by the look on Draco's face, he was just as surprised as he was..

A/N- Well there it is, the third chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I seem to like to stop chapters on sort of cliff hangers I guess. Tell me what you think!


	4. Relationship Woes

**A/N**- I am trying to keep plots and incidents from the series out of the story, but since Draco knows about the Room of Requirement, its after he finds out about the D.A and so forth..

**By**- FawkesSP

**Chapter Four**- Relationship Woes

"Harry.." Draco said.

They were the only ones in the corridor, and Harry felt his body temperature start to rise. Harry handed back Draco his books, and when Draco took them, his hand touched his, sending a warm pleasant feeling throughout his arm. They stood for a moment, staring into each others eyes.

Draco let a small smile break and said "Thanks."

"Draco, I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." Harry told him.

"No, its fine." said Draco. "I'm- I'm glad you ran into me. Hey do you.. er.. want to go somewhere, where we know we will be alone?" he asked.

"Where can we- oh! How about we go to the Room of Requirement!" Harry said.

The Room of Requirement was a room that appeared only when the person needed it. So they made their way through the corridors, Harry noticed that Draco was kind of acting as though he wasn't going anywhere with Harry when they passed other students. He supposed this was for the best. When they reached the corridor and area where the room was, it was Draco who offered to make the room appear.

"Okay, sure." Harry said.

And Harry watched Draco walk past the blank wall, one time- and he vaguely wondered what he was thinking about to conjure the room- two times- he thought about since they were really going to be alone what were they going to do? Three times. This was when usually a door of some sort would appear. Harry and Draco moved to the wall and saw that it looked pretty much the same as it did before- a stone wall- except now, there was a small handle (you would never see it unless you were really studying the wall).

"Okay, I guess this is it." Draco said, looking at Harry.

Harry placed his hand on the handle, and the stone door pushed inward, and Harry walked inside. He stood there for a moment and looked around. There was a small, but cozy fire, burning merrily in the corner.Two red plush chairs were in front of it. In the middle of the chairs was a small end table, with a vase, and a single rose. There was a solitary window in the room, which overlooked The Forbidden Forest, that looked absolutely beautiful with all of the snow. The rest of the room had a various assortment of couches and chairs. Draco closed the door behind him, first looking in the corridor to make sure there was nobody looking.

Harry went in front of the fire and sat on one of the chairs, which reminded him of his favorite chair back in the Gryffindor Tower. Draco put his books down on the floor, and took the other.

"It seems we never really got to finish last night." Draco told Harry.

"Yeah, I know. I ran straight back to the common room. I was to worried about Filch catching us." said Harry.

"I feel a lot better today, you know. Now that you know how I feel about you. Like I said, I cant help the way I feel, and there was no point on hiding it from you if it was just going to make me miserable." Draco said.

"Well, I am glad you told me. I cannot deny I have been feeling things for you too lately. This is all so sudden, and so strange." Harry paused, and gazed into the fire. What if they started to "see" each other? Would the school, or more importantly, Ron and Hermione, understand? It was hard enough to find somewhere where they could talk, let alone trying to have a secret relationship. He decided he would ask Draco.

"Um, Draco, do you think, if we thought it was something we should do that is, do you think we would ever, well, date?" Harry said. He thought this was a good way to start.

This time it was Draco's turn for a pause. Harry didn't mind, he found he enjoyed looking at him. The way his sleek hair was tucked neatly behind his ears, how he sat with one of his legs underneath him, and the way he rolled up the cuffs of his sleeves. He thought about this situation, and how utterly random it really was. Then Draco looked up.

"I think that is something we are going to have to think about. Right now, these are just some feelings that I think we should wait and see how they develop. I know last night when we were standing inches apart, I felt something that I never felt even with Pansy." Draco looked into Harry's eyes, and smiled at him. Again he got the leaping sensation in his chest.

Draco got up and walked slowly over to Harry. His heart was to busy beating fast for it to leap anymore. Draco placed the tips of his warm fingers on his cheeks, leaned foreword, and the next second felt Draco's lips meet his. It was a feeling of pure emotion Harry never felt before. He took his hands and placed them on Draco's shoulders. Harry then felt Draco's tongue slide inside Harry's mouth. He never felt so close to anyone before. To Harry's disappointment, he heard the second bell signaling that he had to make it to Transfiguration. Draco broke away, and smiled at Harry. He too seemed lost for words. Draco picked up his books, and Harry picked up his bag and they both made their way out of the Room of Requirement. Draco reached out and touched Harry's arm in an affectionate sort of way, smiled again, and walked down the corridor opposite of the way Harry was going. He looked after Draco for a moment, and he too walked away.

On his way to Transfiguration, he met up with Ron and Hermione coming from, it seemed, the library. Harry said hello to both of them, and together they walked into the classroom, taking their usual seats.

The class seemed to go by abnormally fast. They weren't doing anything of importance really, just simple book work questions. Harry was glad at this, it gave him time to absorb the moment he just had with Draco. It seemed he could still feel Draco's lips pressing against his, and his tongue sliding around in his mouth. The parts of his face that he touched still seemed to tingle pleasantly. He smiled at the thought of remembering seeing him walk over to him.

But he still had a problem. Harry clearly enjoyed those moments with Draco, but they surely couldn't keep meeting in secret, it was way to much of a hassle. And what about Ron and Hermione? They were after all his best friends, and he indeed felt bad about keeping something like this away from them. But what if they totally blew this whole thing out of proportion? He was worried more about Ron than Hermione, she was way more understanding and level headed than Ron was. And Harry shuddered to think about what it would be like if this got around the school.

The bell rang to soon for Harry's liking. He was enjoying the time to sort things out. Harry handed Professor McGonagall his class work, and he headed out of the classroom with Ron and Hermione. Harry watched the other students they passed, and tried to think about how much different they would be if him and Draco became an item. He supposed the Gryffindor students would pretty much hate him for it, and even more, the Slytherins would hate him and Draco. Harry just realized where they were going. Potions. It would be his first class with Draco since this all happened.

They walked down to the dark dungeons. Hermione and Ron were bickering about one thing or another, but Harry was used to it. He was getting more and more nervous about this class, and he figured he should not acknowledge Draco at all. Harry hoped Draco had the same idea. They entered the classroom, and Harry was relieved to see that Draco was in his normal seat in the front of the room. Harry, too, took his normal seat between Ron and Hermione in the back of the classroom.

Snape entered, looking just as grim as ever. He didn't say anything to the class, which Harry was grateful for, and simply waved his wand at the blackboard and ingredients appeared. Harry prepared his cauldron and starting adding the ingredients in the correct order. The potion now called for a hair of a unicorn. Harry looked at his collection of potions ingredients and saw that he was out of unicorn hair. He looked over at Hermione and Ron as to ask one of them for it, but Ron was having difficulties cutting up his roots, and Hermione usually got snappish if you bothered her when she was concentrating on making a potion.

So he decided to go into the back of the room to get one from the student stores. On his way there, Harry stopped, noticing that Draco was standing there looking in the cupboard with Crabbe at his side.

"What are you doing Potter, get moving." spat Snape.

Harry walked as slowly as possible trying to wait until Draco left, but he was still standing there, looking for something. Harry needed to get the unicorn hair or he wasn't going to have enough time to finish his potion…

"Er... excuse me." Harry said awkwardly.

Draco turned around quickly and said, "Wait your turn, Potter."

Crabbe laughed and when he wasn't looking, Draco unmistakably gave him the slightest smile. Harry figured he had done it so it wouldn't seem weird to everyone else. Draco never usually wasted a chance to say something rude to Harry. But still, he was slightly hurt. Draco then walked back to his desk. Harry went into the cupboard and got what he needed and went back to brewing his potion. It was supposed to be a light shade of green, he thought he had done well, but compared to Hermione's, his was kind of dark. But Snape said nothing about it nonetheless, and so he supposed, it was acceptable.

It was now lunch time, and the trio walked up to the Great Hall together. When they entered, the sky was a marvelous shade of blue with white fluffy clouds. Harry sat down and started to think again about what he was going to do about Draco. If only he had someone to talk to, someone to help. He looked up at the buzzing crowd of students. He then he spotted Luna Lovegood. Of course! She knew what was going on with Draco, and she was all for the whole thing. Okay, she might be a little crazy, but what could be the worst thing that could happen, besides her being no help at all?

Draco walked in the Great Hall, looked over at the Gryffindor table, and gave a more assuring smile than he did in Potions class, and Harry returned it. He wished he could go over and kiss him, just thinking about it made his lips tingle all over again.

When lunch was over, Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw table and tapped Luna on the shoulder.

"Hello Harry? Everything going well?" she said with that dreamy voice.

"Well, yes and no actually. I was wondering if you wanted to _really _meet me tonight, I.. er.. need to talk to you." Harry asked.

"Okay, sure. Lets meet in the Entrance Hall, this time before curfew, so we cant get in trouble." she said with a smile.

"Okay, seven then. I'll see you then, Luna." Harry told her, and he ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

A/N- Ugh I was having a lot of trouble with this chapter! I wanted it to be better, but I think this is as good as it gets. If you are reading this story, _please _review, it really means a lot to me, I like to know what you guys think. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks!


	5. The Decision

**Disclaimer**- Not my characters. Nope, JK Rowling's.

**By**- FawkesSP

**Chapter Five**- The Decision

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way back up the Gryffindor Tower for their break, and Hermione went straight to do some more school work. That was normal. Neither Harry nor Ron wanted to any work for school, so they went to an empty table and played a game of Wizard's Chess. Also, that was normal.

Harry was doing horribly bad at this game. It was really hard to concentrate when thoughts of wanting to be with Draco kept popping into his head. He was still in a state of shock it seemed, just because it was Draco he was wanting to be with, not because it was someone of the same sex. He thought about it, and what did it matter?

Harry lost to Ron by a considerable amount, and he acted as though he were upset about losing. He really couldn't care less. The rest of the day seemed to go by very slow, compared to the time before when it was going by so fast. Harry had now thought about all he could, and was now just wanting to see what Luna thought, and even if what she was going to say would be any help whatsoever. Ultimately, it had to be Harry and Draco's decision on what to do, Harry knew that.

After his afternoon classes, he went back to the common room with Ron and Hermione, and started their homework that they were assigned earlier.

"No, Ron, you can't copy my paper! Your answers have to be based on _your _potion!" Hermione snapped at Ron, pulling back her piece of partchment.

"How is he ever going to know?" said Ron, still trying to steal a look at Hermione's paper.

"Ron, you potion wasn't even _green_." she said.

And with that, he must of gave up because he didn't talk much the rest of the time.

At six, they made their way down to the Great Hall, with the dusk sky and a few bright stars shining in the enchanted ceiling. The Hall was as noisy as ever, and Harry made his way over to the Ravenclaw table and tapped Luna on the shoulder to make sure that they were still going to meet after dinner. She agreed, and Harry walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"How come you went over to talk to Luna?" she asked him

"Oh, well we are going to meet for a little while after dinner, is all." he told Hermione, glad this time that he wasn't lying to her, and was actually going to meet Luna.

"But why would you want to talk to _her_?" Ron said looking over at Luna who seemed to be singing something to herself as though it was the normal thing to do during dinner.

"She is a very nice girl, I can see why Harry would want to talk to her." Hermione answered for him, spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate.

After dinner, Harry walked out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. He couldn't help but notice Draco walking back down to the dungeons, Harry smiled. He saw Luna standing in the corner of the Entrance Hall, looking at a painting of a witch called Agualda Winthrop, and Harry said goodbye to his friends, and walked over to her.

"Hello, Luna. Do you like this painting?" Harry asked her, looking up at the ugly witch.

"No," she said with her dreamy voice, "I just think she looks funny."

With that remark, the witch placed her hands on her hips and walked off. Harry stifled a laugh.

"So Luna, I am really confused about Draco now. I don't know what to do, and you were the only person I could talk to." he told her, as they started walking down a deserted corridor.

"Well, I told you that I thought it was a lovely idea. But you and Draco have to figure out what you want to do on your own." she said.

"Yeah, I know that, but what about everyone else? What about Ron and Hermione?" he asked, desperate for a good answer.

"You never know, maybe people will support it, maybe they wont. I personally don't care what people think about me or my beliefs, and what they think does not stop me from doing what I think is right." Luna said, looking at another painting.

This seemed to help a lot. What did he care what people thought, as long as he was happy? And surely after awhile everyone would come to accept it right? He wondered if Draco had been thinking about it, and if that's what he thought. Harry only hoped that Ron and Hermione would understand, their friendship meant a lot to him.

Harry thought that she helped as much as she could, and for the rest of the time they walked around the corridors. Luna was talking about _The Quibbler _and the new discoveries of the Odkosmpentoga (small, invisible creatures that runs around draining energy from you all day, which is the reason you want to sleep at night). Harry thought that what she told him was truly amusing, and they had a very good time for the rest of their walk. Finally, at almost nine, it was time for them to be getting back to their common rooms.

"Thanks a lot Luna, it was fun." Harry said.

"Yes, it was nice talking to you. G'night Harry!" she said, waved, and walked down the east corridor.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower, stopping only when he heard Mrs. Norris mewing around the corner. He was only a few minutes past curfew, but Filch didn't care, he looks for reasons to get students in trouble.

He walked through the portrait hole, and saw Hermione sitting in the corner. He thought for a moment that he ought to tell her about him and Draco. But would Draco be upset? He figured that he should wait and see what he thought before telling anyone. He said goodnight to Hermione, and walked up to the dormitory.

It was dark, and Harry was sure everyone was sleeping. He got into his pajamas, and climbed into his warm bed. He wished that Draco was with him. And to make himself feel better, he took the pillow and hugged it, pretending it was him. And as stupid as that sounds, it helped. His last thought that the Odkosmpentoga had done their job, he smiled and soon fell asleep.

The next week went by in a stressful, surreal blur. Their Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures classes were back in full swing now that the snow was manageable to walk through. Draco and Harry only spoke a few times during this period, it was very hard for them to talk now with no free classes. Their break was only twenty minutes long, so that wouldn't have given them much time. He still wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about everything, but he couldn't until he could really speak with Draco. What happened at dinner one night though, gave him and Draco a chance to be together.

Professor McGonagall was going around the table with a list on people who would be staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. Harry instantly thought this was a good reason to finally have a chance to be alone with Draco. He looked up at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking back. He nodded, and Harry knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Harry, mum said you can come back to the Burrow for Christmas, what do you say?" Ron said.

"No, I think- I think I'll just stay here, I mean, I am used to it. You should be with your family anyway." said Harry.

"Well, alright." said Ron. Harry couldn't tell if he looked hurt, or confused.

Hermione was going back to her family as well. This meant that Harry had nobody to really talk to in the common room at night. But all in all he was very happy that he finally got to have his long awaited time with Draco.

Harry walked to the stairway to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione,and when the last of the school left through the oak doors, Harry turned and saw Draco standing behind him.

Harry walked up to him, and they looked at each other for a moment. Draco simply put his arms around Harry's body. Harry also wrapped his arms around the other boy, and stood there for a minute, enjoying the moment they both wanted to happen since the last time they were together.

When they broke apart, Harry lightly kissed Draco's lips, his hands on each side of his lower torso.

"I cant believe we waited that long." Draco said, slightly laughing, and looking into Harry's eyes. "Come on, let's go somewhere more... comfortable."

This time when they were walking together, they didn't have to pretend like they weren't going to the same place. No, this time, Draco took Harry's hand.

They went back to the Room of Requirement, because it seemed it would be best. When they entered, there was the same crackling fire, but instead of two chairs, there was one loveseat in front of it.

The two boys sat down and Draco put his arm around Harry. It was Harry that was the first to speak.

"Draco, was it as hard for you as it was for me to ignore each other?" he asked.

"It really was. Even the people I talk to in my house have noticed something is different about me." Draco told him.

"I wish we could just do what we wanted to do.." said Harry. He leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, and Draco put his head on Harry's.

They sat in silence for a moment and then-

"I have been thinking about it, and I think that we should act the way we want to act around each other, not the way people want us too." Draco said.

Harry was a little surprised about this, but he was very happy he said it.

"Really? You really want to?" Harry said, picking up his head and looking into Draco's eyes.

"I really want to." he said, smiling, and then kissing Harry.

**A/N**- Okay, 5th chapter! I am having fun making Draco be nice and sensitive. I would like to know what all of you think, so please review!


	6. The Result

**A/N**- Okay, I think this is going to be the last chapter. So, let's see what happens!

**By**- FawkesSP

**Chapter Six**- The Result

The next few days alone with Draco was one of the happiest in his life. A few nights, they even stayed in the Room of Requirement. They would stay up all night, laying in front of the fire, laughing about all the times they fought. Eventually they would fall asleep, Harry wrapped tightly in Draco's arms.

On Christmas Eve, Harry and Draco went back to the room. This time when Harry opened the door, he stood there for a moment looking at the room. In one corner, a magnificent Christmas tree stood, brilliantly decorated in gold and silver. There was a couch facing the tree, and a coffee table in front of it with a pitcher of egg nog and holiday cookies.

"Wow," said Harry. "This is brilliant."

Draco held Harry's hand and they made their way over to sit on the couch. They laid there again for many hours, talking, drinking glasses of egg nog, holding each other, and looking at the handsome Christmas tree.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked him. "I mean, about when everyone comes back."

"Harry, I have never had such a good time with anyone before, and I never had so many feelings towards one person. I am completely happy with you, and I don't care what anyone says." Draco said.

Harry and Draco again fell asleep with each other, the Christmas tree glowing slightly with the dimming fire. When they awoke, they found two small heaps of gifts under the tree, and opened them together and comparing what they got, and they had a very good time.

But too soon did it come that it was time for the rest of the school to return with a considerable amount more than they left with. Harry thought he should tell Ron and Hermione about Draco before they saw them together. He sat in the Gryffindor common room and waited for them to climb through the portrait hole. And finally, in they came.

"Hey Harry! Did you have a nice holiday?" Ron asked, and him and Hermione sat opposite him.

"Yeah, I had a very nice time." he said.

Harry was glad that everyone was just getting back and they were to busy talking about what they did on their time off than to listen to what Harry was about to tell them.

"How was your holiday, Hermione?" Ron asked, before Harry could speak.

"Oh me and my family had a really nice time." she said. "So Harry, what did you do while we were gone?"

This was it, he should tell them now. Harry's heart was starting to beat very fast, and his palms were starting to sweat. This was going to be more difficult to tell them than he thought. But he couldn't keep it from them forever, and he wanted to be the one to let them know.

"Oh, well, um.. Listen there is something I have to tell you guys." Harry said.

"Okay?" Ron and Hermione said together, looking slightly confused.

"Well, I have been seeing someone, a lot. I really like this person, and I wanted to tell you." said Harry.

"Oh _please _Harry don't tell me its Luna!" Ron said with an odd look on his face.

If that's what Ron thought about him seeing Luna, what was he going to think when he told him about Draco?

"Oh Ron, seriously, I told you Luna is a very nice girl. Harry, I am happy for you." said Hermione.

_Oh great_, thought Harry, _now Hermione thinks its Luna too… _

"Um, well, its not Luna." he told them. He was finding it very hard to say this.

"Oh good. Then who is it?" Ron asked.

"Draco. I have been seeing Draco Malfoy for almost 3 weeks." Harry said.

"Very funny. I don't care, really, if you're dating Luna." said Ron, laughing. Hermione said nothing as though she was contemplating this situation.

"I'm serious." he said simply.

The looks on their faces were almost funny, if it hadn't been such a nerve racking experience. It must had been a fairly large shock to both of them, its one thing saying that your homosexual, but then to be saying that, and that you had a boyfriend (_if that's what Draco was_, thought Harry) must have just been a real blow.

"Ron, are you okay? I know this must be really weird but-"

"Really weird? _Really weird_? Harry, you have been rivals since you first came to school, and now all of the sudden your saying that you're dating him? I'm sorry Harry, this is to weird." and with that, he walked off, leaving Harry feeling really hurt.

"I cant help it, Ron!" he called after him, but he continued walking.

Hermione walked over and sat on the arm to his chair and put an arm around him. This made him feel a little better, that she was not flipping out.

"I know you cant help the way you feel, Harry. But you have to give Ron time to adjust. You are, after all, his best friend, so its going to take him some time." said Hermione.

"Its just that I am so happy with him, and I thought he would understand that. He is not the same person that he was. He is really nice and we have a good time together." Harry told her.

"Well, personally Harry, I think its good that you guys are together. And I think its cute." Hermione said.

Harry had expected that she would be okay with their being together, and he was very grateful. The rest of the time before he went upstairs, he was talking to Hermione about how it all started. How Harry had noticed something different about him, and followed him into the bathroom, and the whole situation with Luna (as she still had questioned the whole thing him meeting her).

"Well, you could have talked to me about it." she said to him.

"Well I was really nervous, and I wasn't really sure on how you were going to react. Plus, I didn't really know if Draco wanted me to tell anyone, and seeing as Luna already knew…" he said.

"Yes, I suppose." said Hermione

There was a moments pause, in where Harry's mind drifted off to Draco. Harry wondered if he had told anyone yet. But then he thought about Ron. Was he ever going to accept them? Would he ever get over it and just have things be the way they were?

"Harry, what about the rest of the school, I mean surely they are going to see-" she said.

"I know, we both agreed that its what we want. We want to be together, and it was next to impossible when we had to meet without anyone knowing." he said. "Why, how do you think _they _are all going to react?"

"Well, I am sure that some people will not support it. It might be a little different if he was from Gryffindor, but seeing as he is from Slytherin…" said Hermione.

"Well, Draco said he didn't care as long as we were happy." said Harry.

Hermione looked for a moment as though she doubted Draco would ever say something like that. She apparently rethought it, and went back to talking about her holiday as though nothing had changed, and Harry felt loads better.

After awhile of talking, he said goodnight to Hermione, and made his way up to the dormitory. He wanted to at least say something to Ron, but his curtains were closed. Since there was an absence of his snores, Harry knew he was still awake. So Harry just didn't bother trying to say anything to him, and he got into his pajamas and went to sleep.

When Harry woke up this morning, Ron was not there. He sat in his bed for a few minutes, thinking about what was going to happen today with Draco. And after getting dressed, started off to the common room. When he got downstairs, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on a couch, more than likely talking about him.

When he walked in Ron looked as though he had the same face as when he told him, but Hermione smiled, and waved.

"Good morning Harry!" said Hermione.

"Morning, Hermione… Ron..." Harry said.

"Hi. I'm going down to breakfast." he said, hardly looking at Harry. He left quickly out of the portrait hole.

"Don't worry, Harry. I said, give him some time. I'm sure he will come to his senses soon." she said.

They walked down to the Great Hall together, not talking much. When they entered, the Great Hall was more noisy than ever, people walking over to other house tables and telling them stories about their vacation. Harry looked at the Slytherin table, Draco wasn't there. So, Harry went and sat down between Hermione and Ginny, seeing as he didn't think Ron wanted him next to him.

He started to fill his plate with food, and then he realized he wasn't really that hungry. He kept thinking about Draco. Just then, someone tapped him on his shoulder. Harry turned around and saw Draco standing there, smiling. Harry got up and stood in front of him. He guessed this was it. If they were going to do it, might as well do in front of the whole school to avoid the rumors, and everyone would know it was true.

"Harry, I missed you." Draco said.

The people who were in ear shot of them were looking like this was some kind of joke.

"I missed you too, Draco." said Harry.

Draco leaned in, gave Harry a kiss, and hugged him. The atmosphere in the Great Hall changed almost instantly. The happy chattering became whispering and pointing. Some girls stifled a little "aww", but mostly people were just shocked. The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were just staring at them. Draco and Harry let go of each other.

"Well, there we go," said Draco "Everyone now knows there is something between us." he said, smiling. "I think I should go back to my table now, meet me after breakfast."

"Okay." said Harry, and with another quick kiss, Draco went back over to his table.

"What was _that _all about, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Well, me and Draco, are going out." said Harry. It was a lot easier to tell people when the whole school had seen them kiss.

"Oh… well that's… that's nice." she said.

"You're really dating _Draco?_" said a fourth year girl, Harry never spoke to before. Harry guessed everyone did know about the two of them.

"Yes. I am." Harry said, looking over at Draco and smiling. It wasn't as bad as he thought, it was actually kind of funny seeing everyone confused. Pansy, although, looked as though she was going to cry at any moment. Harry sort of felt bad for her. Ron looked as though he wasn't hungry either, he was just playing with his food.

When breakfast was over, Harry got up and started walking to the end of the hall. People were still pointing at him and whispering, like he didn't know what they were talking about. Harry saw Draco standing against the wall, and Harry walked over to him and put his arms around his waist.

"Well, that wasn't so hard was it? At least people didn't over react." Harry said.

"Yeah, I expected all the pointing and whispering, I'm sure they will get over it." said Draco.

He leaned in and kissed Harry. More whispering and pointing followed. Harry and Draco turned around, and walked hand in hand down the corridor. Draco had said that people would get over it, but what about Ron?

Harry had Transfiguration, and Draco had Charms. Draco walked Harry to his class, kissed him goodbye, and continued his class. Harry walked in, and he sat next to Ron, like usual. Harry was a little surprised he didn't change his seat. But, he showed no sign that Harry was even there.

"Hello, Ron." Harry said.

"Hi" said Ron, quickly.

"Listen, Ron, I know this is probably really weird, but its not like I had a choice! It is something that just happened! Now, you're my best mate, and I don't want that to change!" he said, in a slight whisper. He didn't want people to listen to their fight.

Again, Ron didn't say anything, he just looked as though he was not feeling well. Then the class had started, and they really had no chance to continue the conversation.

The rest of the day, Draco would come up to meet Harry between classes and they would laugh about how all the people were staring and whispering about them. Every now and then they would add a little extra kiss when they knew people were watching.

At the end of the day, when he was back in the common room, people would come up to him to see if him and Draco were going out. After about the twelfth person, he was getting a little tired of saying that they were.

"Everyone is talking about you two." Hermione said. "Even in the girls toilet, that's all people were talking about."

"Good. But I wish Ron would just stop being such a prat about all of this." said Harry.

Just then, Ron came in and walked over to them both, and sat next to Hermione.

"Hi. Um… I guess I haven't really been a very good friend about this whole thing. I thought about what you said in class today, and if you cant help it, there is no point on me being weird around you. Its apparently not going to change anything. Just… lets just not talk about it a lot, deal?" Ron said to Harry.

He thought that he was being a little insensitive, asking him to not talk about it. That's who he was. But if this was the only way that he could be friends with him, then he wasn't about to pass up the chance.

And over the next few weeks, Ron was becoming better on accepting him and Draco. When they would be walking in the halls, and Draco would come up and give him a hug or kiss, Ron would see how happy he made Harry. He was realizing that Draco wasn't such a bad guy after all. Ron actually one day said hi to him, and Draco returned the greeting.

The rest of the school, also, became more comfortable with their relationship. After they had more gossip to talk about, the pointing and whispering that usually followed them died down, and people became used to them dating.

Harry had never been more happy to be with someone in his life, and he was grateful that he had Draco. They made regular trips to the Room of Requirement. After all, that was where they spent most of their time together when they first starting seeing eachother.

And then, here they were, sitting on the to-familiar love seat in front of the fire. Draco's arms were wrapped tightly around Harry.

"Harry… I'm glad I'm with you." Draco said.

This gave Harry a feeling he had not felt with Draco before. His body was tingling all over, and as he looked up into Draco's eyes, his heart leapt again.

**A/N**- Okay, that's it! I was having trouble with Ron, that's why I didn't update as fast as I have been. Oh and when I was getting to the point where Harry had to tell them both, I kept getting nervous! I was thinking about writing a sort of sequel about what happens to them both after Hogwarts. What do you guys think?


End file.
